Unfathomable
by FuyukoxAc
Summary: Kaoru finds out she has a brother....who strangely resembles someone...the chapters r v. short, sorry bout that...revised edition of chapt. 9!
1.

Hiya ppl! midnight_genius here! This is supposed to be a fan fic where Kaoru find out she has a brother & well...he resembles some one.....read on ppl!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal, typical, usual, nothing extraordinary....(well,u get my point).....day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin doing the laundry, Kaoru and Yahiko fighting, Sano lounging around. " Ken nee-chan! Play with us! Play with us!" Ayame tugged his sleeve. " Yeah, ken nee, play with us!" Suzume tugged his other sleeve. " Later okay? When i finish washing these clothes." He smiled at them. "Yay!" they did that "flying thing".  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called out," I'm going to buy some groceries, Sano, come with me!" Sano curiously followed her..." SANOSUKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU OWE TAE-SAN? YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND WORK OF THOSE BILLS!" Kaoru's shouts shook the whole dojo, followed by Kaoru dragging Sano out, holding her grocery bag in her other hand. " Why can't you help me? Now I know why Sagara-sama....." Sano whined. Kenshin sweatdropped and laughed uneasily.  
  
As soon as they got to the bridge, Kaoru let go off Sano and ordered him to follow her without trying to escape," or no dinner today and tommorow." she threatened him. " Fine...." Sano answered and they went into town.   
  
*********************************************************************  
okay...it's not very well written. I'll continue next time. And if i get around 5 reviews.....i'll write finish the whole thing.....Flames r invited!  
  
  



	2. 

Ohayo, minna-san! Ok....i know i'm supposed to disclaim the characters....but u all noe i dun own them k?  
-midnight_genius  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Tae-san! I managed to drag him here!" Kaoru poked her head through the door. " Kaoru! Who did you drag over?" she asked curiously. "Yo! Tae-san!" Sano opened the door fully. " Er....Sanosuke....to pay of your debts....you will be Kaoru's....bodyguard for 1 month!" "EH?!?!?!" Kaoru and Sano exclaimed. " Well you see...Sano is not exactly waiter material...he'll probably end up making more debts by breaking the plates. So....I shove him to you!" she pushed Sano closer to Kaoru. Sano and Kaoru look at each other....then back at Tae, then back at each other again. " Well, I have to go buy some groceries, come Sano!" Kaoru pulled the ends of his headband. " Tch, tch....i...i...itai!" he wailed as he was once again dragged by Kaoru.  
  
"I'll give you 100 yen for it!" " No! 300 yen or no deal."   
"Lord help me..." " Sano! Help me barter!" Kaoru pulled his sleeve. " Fine..." Sano punces the wall beside him, creating a hole. " Listen to Jou-chan here.." The shopkeeper began to sweat furiously. " Here!" He thrusts 2 whole radish into her arms, " FREE OF CHARGE!" Sano sweatdrops. " Arigato Sano-san! 2 free radishes for our dinner! You're in for a treat! I'm gonna cook my specialty! Er.....Sano? The garment store is that way!" " Yeah, but the store which sells digestive pills is thatta way!"   
  
"ITAI!" Kaoru used her bokken (i have no idea where she got it from...) to hit Sano. Lumps began to form on his head. " Now! FOLLOW ME!" she dragged him once again. " AAAHHH!" a scream rang out from a corner alley. The pair turned around immediately.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Yea, yea, i noe, second chapter and no brother. He'll pop out in the next one. Anywae, pls review. And flames are still invited!  



	3. 

Okay, okay, I hear you! My chapters are short. I didn't feel lyk typing much then, k?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" It came from there!" Sano started running towards the alley, with Kaoru close behind.   
  
"Don't you come closer!" a girl shrieked. "Heh, heh. Just give me you're money and you'll be alright." a man with green hair said. " I wouldn't be asking so much if I were you." Sano jumped down from the wall which prevented the girl from running faster. " Keep your nose out of my business..." the man fell. " Good work, Jou-chan! Eh.....AOSHI?!?!?!" Sano shouted. He managed to recover fast, " I never knew you were the heroic type." he smirked. "Aoshi" stared at him with blank look, " Aoshi? Who the heck is that? Are you okay?" he looked at the girl. She blushed, nodded her head and ran off. " Geez, not even a thank-you." Sano muttered.   
  
"Sano! Did you have to run so fast? Can't you see I'm wearing a kimono?" Kaoru panted, her eyes widened at the man who was staring at her. " Aoshi-san? When did you reach here? Where is Misao-chan? Why didn't you write before you came?" she bombarded him with questions. The man cleared his throat, breathed in deeply and said (finally!) ," First, my name is Takero Tatsuji not Aoshi. Second, I don't know who is Misao. I do not know you so of course, I do not write to you."   
  
Sano and Kaoru stared at him. They crowded around him and started examining him. Then, they gathered. " He looks alot like Aoshi." "Yes, why don't we take him to the dojo and show the rest?" "Mmm!" they both agreed and looked at him with an evil grin. Tatsuji looked at them questionally. " Er...Takero-san, do you have a place to stay?" Kaoru asked innocently. " No...why?" he answered cautiously. " Would you like to stay with us? At the Kamiya Dojo?" "Sure, whatever." he answered.   
  
The pair gathered again, "Mission Accomplished!" " This way, Tatsuji!" Sano began walking. " What about him?" Tatsuji pointed at the thug. " Just leave that toad-head here, the police should be coming around." and they started walk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yup! My chapters are still as short as ever! But, please, keep those comments coming!  
  
-midnight_genius   
  



	4. Tatsuji & Kaoru = siblings?!?!?!?

Thanks to all those reviewers! I'll try to make the chapters longer k?  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Tadaima!" Kaoru called out. " Kaoru-neisan!" Ayame ran to her. " Nee-san! You came to visit again?" Suzume tugged his clothes. Tatsuji smiled. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megumi dropped the basin she was holding. Sano & Kaoru rushed to her. " What happened?!?!?" Kenshin ran out. " Ao....Ao....Aoshi....Aoshi Shinomori smiled!!!!!!" Everyone anime fell.   
  
After getting up Kaoru explained that " Aoshi" was not Aoshi.....you understand right? " Oh, sorry about my behaviour." Megumi blushed. " Pardon me for asking, but the way you fought did not look very Japanese." Sano asked. " Well....." but Kenshin interupted him, " why don't we talk over some tea?" And he ushered them into the living room (do they have a living room?).  
  
" 16 years ago, my father brought my imouto and I to the beach as it was my mother's birthday. She always had loved the sea. I was 4 then, and I did not listen to my father, I went to play near the rocks. The rocks were very slippery and I fell into the sea and was washed away. I could hear my parents cries for awhile but then I lost consciousness. " He was cut off by Yahiko , " What about your little sister? wasn't she with you?"   
  
" No, she was only 1year-old, she was picking seashells." Grief could be heard in his voice. " You don't have to continue if it hurts you, we're don't care about your past." Kaoru said, the others, who also could sense his grief, nodded their head. " No, it's all right. As I was saying, I was washed away, when I woke, I found myself on an unknown bed. I was found by a man who was fishing. I was actually washed all the way to China, the man was a Japanese, who was well-versed in kendo and Chinese martial arts. He took me under his wing and taught me all he knew, including education. Just one month ago, he told me to come back and look for my family as that was where I belonged." he ended his story and took out a seashell , " This was given to me by my imouto that day." He fondled with it. " We'll help you find your family. What is your imouto's name?" Kenshin said. Tatsuji brightened up, " Hontoni?! Oh, I'm so glad to have met such good people.....chotto.....you're not expecting any reward are you?" he looked at them. Kaoru's bokken connected with his head ," WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?" "Ouch, okay, okay, I believe you," he chuckled as Kenshin tried to calm her down ," my sister's name is Kaoru."   
  
The other's looked at each other. They gathered. " Do you know another Kaoru?" "No." They turned around. Kenshin put his hand to his chin at thought. " Takero Kaoru...." he thought out loud. "No, no. My original name is not Takero, it's Kamiya. Quite a coincidence, huh. Same as your dojo." he said. " Yes, it's such a coincidence." Kaoru agreed as she drank her tea. " So it's Kamiya Kaoru..." Kenshin thought aloud. " KAMIYA KAORU?!?!?!?!?!?!" they shouted. " Yes,yes. That's her, do you know her?" he said excitedly.   
  
Everyone looked at Kaoru. Kaoru stared at Tatsuji, then fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's longer isn't it? So how was it, huh? Please give me comments!  
  
-midnight_genius  



	5. Awww....a reunion

Ok, I know my story does not have a lot of detail, but u get the point right? I'll try mi best to write them longer.  
  
-midnight_blue  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
" Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Are you okay?" Kaoru's eyes flickered. " She coming around!" Yahiko shouted. Tatsuji stood there, rooted to the ground in shock. " Did....did you sae Kaoru?" "What did you think he said?" Sano retorted and ran to Kaoru's side. "She...is my imouto?" Then he heard Kaoru say," Kenshin, I remember, it was horrible. Nee-san dropped into the water. Father jumped in to get him, but the current was too strong....too strong......" Tatsuji ran to her," It's okay. I'm not dead....I'm here." Kaoru looked at him. " Matte! How do we know you are telling the truth?" Sano looked at him suspiciously.   
  
Tatsuji looked at him and back at Kaoru. " I understand. Here, this pendant," he takes out a pendant in the shape of a dragon," This pendant was given to me by father when I was born, as my name means dragon. (A.n. Tatsu means dragon). Kaoru, you have one too right? If I remember, yours is a flower, as your name means fragrant." Kaoru gasped. She took out a pendant in a shape of a flower. " It is very easy to know if Kaoru has a pendant, in a shape of a flower." Sano eyed him suspiciously. Tatsuji smiled and raised his sleeve, until a scar was seen. " Remember this? That time a few bullies were bullying you. They wanted your doll, but you refused to give it to them as Mother gave it to you. Then, one of them used a knife to threatened you, and I pushed you away, and got slashed in the arm instead of you." Kaoru looked at him wide-eyed," Nee-san? Really?"   
  
Tatsuji nodded his head. Kaoru stared at him. " I think we had better leave them alone." And Kenshin started to leave the room, followed by the rest. " Are you sure that Tatsuji guy is really her brother?" Sano asked. Kenshin merely nodded his head. Suddenly, Kaoru's door opened. " So fast?" Kenshin turned around. " No! In my excitement I forgot to buy finish the groceries! Nee-san, want to come?" Tatsuji rose up and nodded his head. " As your bodyguard, I guess I have to come to." Sano followed them out of the dojo. Megumi and Kenshin looked at each other.   
" Bodyguard?" "Oro...."  
  
##################################################################################  
So how was it? I know it is very short, but so are the other chapters!Do you think I made Kaoru a bit too trusting? But she's like that isn't she? Keep those review coming! Thank you! 


	6. Misao????

Hello ppl.! Sorry to have not written for sssoooooooo long, my exams were on then!  
  
-midnight_genius  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sanosuke!" Tae pulls him to her and whispers ," who is that?" She points to Tatsuji who is chatting with Kaoru. " Don't tell me Kaoru- san ditched Ken-san?" Sano stares at her. " THAT is Kaoru's brother, or so she believes." A sake bottle suddenly comes hurling at him, " Oi! Waiter! More sake!" Sano shouts at him and struggles as Tae tries to hold him back.  
  
" How could you hire HIM as a bodyguard?" Tatsuji stares as a string of colourful language comes out of Sano's mouth. Kaoru sweatdrops , " He's not really my bodyguard, he's just my friend." " As in boyfriend?" he teased her. " Iie! Definetly not! I have better taste." Kaoru replied. Tatsuji looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Oi! Jou-chan! When are you getting the groceries? We have to eat you know." Sano shouted. "I don't need a free-loader to tell me that." She got up and began to leave. Tatsuji looked at Sano and left. " Don't leave me here!" Sano rushed out. Everyone in the restaurant stared after him.  
  
* At the market*  
" Let's see...tofu, got it, cloth , not yet." Then Kaoru headed for the garment shop with Tatsuji and Sano carrying her groceries. " You have an army living in the dojo?" Tatsuji said, trying to balance the packages (don't ask me what are inside). " Very funny," Sano answered," we fighters have to eat alot in order to have energy." Tatsuji looked at him ," So, you people are trying to be a sumo wrestler or something?" "Why you?" Sano tried to punch him when Kaoru used her bokken to hit his head. "Don't spill the tofu." And she entered the shop. Tatsuji smirked and sat on the steps. Sano glared at him before joining him on the steps.  
  
"You had better not her Jou-chan....or else...." he threatened. Tatsuji merely smirked and said ," Or what? Spill tofu on my head?" Suddenly a blue streak came towards them and "Oof! What's that?" Tatsuji landed hard on the ground. " Misao-chan?" Kaoru came out of the shop. " Aoshi-sama! When did you come here? You said you were going to Himura's place first!" Misao was still sitting on Tatsuji, obviously mistaking him for Aoshi.  
  
" Ano.....Misao-chan?" Misao looked at her," that's my nee-san." Misao looks at her and back at Tatsuji. " EH?!?!?!???!/????!?!?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU & AOSHI-SAMA SIBLINGS?!?!?!?!" she hollered at her. " GET OFF ME!" Tatsuji shouted at her. Misao stared him and jumped off. " How could you be so mean?" her eyes filed with tears.  
  
"Don't cry.....I'm not good with girs crying....." "GOTCHA!" Tatsuji smiled. " YES! I'VE SUCCEEDED IN MAKING AOSHI SMILE!!!!!" Misao danced around. "I'm really happy for you, if that was really Aoshi." Misao looks at Sano. " What do you mean?" " My name is Tatsuji." He stood up. "Oh....." then, it hits her," EH?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
That's it for now! Thanx reviewers! Bye! 


	7. 2 look-alike meet

I noe it's been a long time......gomen! Okay, now on wif mi story!  
  
-midnight_genius  
##############################################################################################  
  
*At the dojo*  
  
The dojo doors opened, revealing a tall figure. Kenshin was doing the laundry *as usual...*, he looked up in surprise. "Ah....Tatsuji-san....back so early?" The figure stared at him, expressionless. "Where's Kaoru-dono? And Sano?" The figure just stared at him. "What are you talking about, Battousai?" Kenshin looked at him in shock. "How long have you known?" his eyes narrowed. "Since...ever...." the figure still stared at him ," I think you have been washing too much clothes. The soap must have clogged your brain." The figure smirked. Kenshin stared at him blankly.  
  
The figure stared at the sky, " Misao would be coming later." Kenshin fell into the wash-tub, " Orrroooo......" his eyes went spiral. The figure stared at him.  
  
"Aoshi-san! Good to see you!" Kaoru entered the dojo, followed by Sano and Tatsuji, who were glaring at each other, and Misao, who jumping up and down.....and talking....to God knows who. "Aoshi-sama!" she bounded towards him, and tugged his sleeve. "Look," she pointed at Tatsuji. Aoshi looked up, but his face still remained expressionless. Tatsuji's eyes widened when he saw Aoshi, then they went back to normal ," You look alot like me, but I'm more handsome." Everyone face-faulted, except that icicle.  
  
"Nii-chan, don't be such a Nariccus." Kaoru then went to cook. Misao looked at him for awhile, " Aoshi-sama is much more good-looking." Then she went after Kaoru. " I guess I'd better go get some digestion pills since Jou-chan is cooking." Sano began to leave, but was hit by a spatula. " I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru hollered from the kitchen. " Bye! Gotta go!" Sano sped off, leaving the icicle and Nariccus....and a very wet Kenshin.  
  
" Battousai, let's talk." Then Aoshi headed for the living room (do they have one?). Tatsuji's eyes narrowed as he watched Kenshin leave. " Battousai, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now! I have nothing to write about, gomen!  
  
-midnight_genius  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. the secrets unfold...

~Ohayo minna-san! Sorri 4 changing the title and mi nick~  
  
  
  
Chpt. 8  
  
  
  
*In Kenshin's room*  
  
" This guy...Tatsuji right?" Aoshi asked  
  
" Ahh..." Kehshin sipped his tea.  
  
" I've heard of him, he's quite famous in China."  
  
" He does seem to be skilled..."  
  
" Not that Battousai! He's supposed to be an assasin. He works like us, but he not only spys, he kills!"  
  
" Everyone has his past, Aoshi-san. Please stop calling me Battousai. He might be like me, an assasin in the past, trying to forget it and lead a normal life."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you Battousai." aoshi stood up and left the room.  
  
Kenshin sighed and stood up to do some cooking...  
  
*at night*  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Mou...where did he go?" Misao was chibi crying, Kaoru comforting her.  
  
"Ne, weasel girl! Maybe Aoshi-sama got his senses back and went to find a much better  
  
girl than you, BUSU!" Yahiko teased her, only to get pinned to the wall by kunais. " I wonder where nii-san went?' Kaoru's thought was soon disrupted when a kunai went flying across the room.  
  
  
  
~in a dark alley near the dojo.. ~  
  
" Takero! Have you found Battousai yet?' a man dressed in black said.  
  
" Hai! He is living with my imouto now. We live under the same roof, I should be able to kill him." Takero answered.  
  
" What do you mean by "should be able"? I WANT Battousai to be dead!"  
  
"Hai! I will kill him."  
  
"Good, return now.'  
  
"Thank you." Takero backed away.  
  
The man in black took of his mask and put on his sunglasses.  
  
"Yukishiro-sama, the carriage awaits you."  
  
The man followed his henchman to the carriage and the carriage soon disappeared into the night.."  
  
  
  
So waddya think? Sorry, it took ssssooooo long.. If you guys r wondering y, Kenshin is not worried about Tatsuji knowing bout him being Battousai...Well, tt's cause he didn't Tatsuji would know hu Battousai is as he's frm China. And 4 u slow readers, Yukishiro is Enishi and Takero is Tatsuji, k? C'ya nxt tym! *runs of to go irritate Enishi who is in the nxt rm. ^_^ 


	9. the visit

Yoz~ Mi again~ gomen ne.I took such a long time to upload mi story.I'm a lazy person.^^x  
  
Chapt. 9 ~ the visit.  
  
The very next day. " Ne, nii-chan! Where'd you go yesterday? We were so worried!" Kaoru walked across the yard towards Tatsuji, who was leaning against a pillar in a haphazard manner. " Not me." Kaoru shot a glare at Sano, piercing him like icicles. All of a sudden, Sano seemed terribly interested in counting the number of seeds on his watermelon slice. "Ah.I went to visit my old friend. He just arrived from Shanghai, we chatted and forgot about the time. Really Kaoru, you sound like a mother!" Tatsuji teased her, enjoying the effects of his words------ Kaoru's face burned a bright red, despite her efforts to "cool" it down by patting her cheeks with her cool hands. His sister could be so cute.and vulnerable. He watched he retreating back. "Excuse me, this is the Kamiya dojo is this not?" a man questioned Kaoru, startling her. She turned to face the stranger; her heart gave a sudden jolt. The stranger was tall with a shock of frost white hair sticking out al over the place, yet, was not in the least unkempt. He was clad in a white jacket with blue sleeves and collar, buttoned up to the top one. His long legs were covered with silk trousers were also white with blue stripes down the sides. His features were well sculpted; he was by no means good-looking. Kaoru stared at the unknown man. "Erm, is there anything wrong?" the man's long fingers slightly pulled down his round, scarlet-tinted gasses, revealing two turquoise coloured eyes looking down at her in amusement. "Ah!" Kaoru snapped out of her trance, blushing furiously," gomen ne! Hai! This is the Kamiya dojo? Are you looking for anyone?" "Enishi-san!" Tatsuji exclaimed across the yard, his eyes widened in shock.  
  
So how was it? Thanx firuze! 4 telling mi his eye colour.So.wat do u think Enishi is there for? I also dunno.haha!Please review~!! 


End file.
